Distracting Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: What if Skye decides that she is a danger to the team? Will Ward have something to say about it?


**Hey**,... I have no interesting reason for going AWOL other than being abducted by Real Life. I've been so tied up that I haven't had time to read anything for the past week or so. On the bright-side? There is so much ffs to catch up on! Yiipppeeeee!

I saw the promo and couldn't resist this. Forgive me for errors and such because I'm rushing this between time. No excuse, I know. But please forgive me.

Thank you so much to everyone for reading, reviewing and marking my ffs. I hope I didn't miss anyone. Btw, I regret that I can't reply to guests who wrote in anonymously. Your ideas are wonderful and deserves to be replied to.

My thanks to **Sarah Louise xx, Wolf's Edge, Bureaucrat, pronker, TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters, popy380, Fox, Icy Storm Shadow, AinsleyWright, emmy-kent, NCISRookie33, plainmnmemy, Prawn Crackers, , FudoTwin17, DrawnToDarkness, SveaR, CelticCrossings, venquinhalski, HollyEdolly, AliceMcNerney, Wolfey, Five, Zytka 23, af1011, SlayGal27, HALE PACK, Joy Booth, , lullabelle, Abdrea250, Belker, guests and everyone.**

**Disclaimer** : Own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D I do not. Or else, there's be SkyeWard scenes a lot!

**Summary** : No way Ward is going to let his Rookie run off so easily.

xox

"With you looking so cute in your conductor uniform, did you need to lift anything more than just luggages for Lady May?"

Ward refused to let his anger be further fueled by his infuriating Rookie sitting beside him. He controlled his fury and kept his attention on the road.

"You are angry because I took you away from date night, aren't you?" she lightly smacked his bicep with the back of her hand.

"You are out of your freaking mind." The SO snarled at her.

"True. But it's only because you lied to me."

"I have never lied to you Skye." Ward growled as his frown grew fiercer by the moment.

"You did. And I don't think I will ever forgive you for it."

"When did I ever lie to you?"

"Peru. The time when I offered to make peace for us having started on the wrong foot."

Ward was quiet for a moment as he recalled their conversation.

"Is this about us seeing the world differently? About not having to come out with a whole solution, just part of it? I was not lying about how you and I view the world. And you know I have changed my views on being a team."

"No, that's not it." Skye closed her eyes and groaned. "You also lied the night AC was taken."

"God Skye! What the hell did I lie about?" Ward yelled at her.

"About getting shot." Skye inhaled and held her breath.

"What do you mean - " Ward finally turned to find his Rookie looking pale and her forehead was covered in a sheen of sweat. "Skye?"

"You said getting shot was nothing to worry about. You were not even pissed you said. Well Turbo, I don't know how you did it. But this one I have is no fun at all and I'm all pissed like you can never imagine!"

"What the hell?" He muttered before screeching the SUV to a stop by the side of the road and quickly gave her his attention.

"Skye - " Ward reached over and gently lifted her hand off her side. He was shocked to see blood stain on her shirt. "Damn it! Why didn't you say something? Why did you go on rambling - "

"I'm in pain ok? I am trying to ignore it by rambling but it still hurts like hell." She hissed when he pulled on her shirt. "I told you I'm not gonna lie anymore. So yes, I am definitely not lying when I say I am freaking out of my mind with the pain this - Ow! Oww! What are you doing?"

"Lifting your shirt. I need to see how bad is it."

Skye let him lift her shirt and prod her injury. He was very gentle despite the frown marring his brows and jaws clenched tight.

"Is it bad?"

"You tore the stitches," Ward told her in hard tones. "You were lucky the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, just your - "

"You say 'fats' and I'll be force to use that headbutt maneuver you taught me."

"I was going to say muscle," Ward told her after giving her an irritated glare. "Hang on, I'll get the first aid kit."

Skye leaned her head back to rest against the seat as Ward took out the necessary items to clean and re-patch the injury.

"Why did you run?" He asked tightly as he worked on her.

"Because I can't fly?"

"This isn't the time to joke, Rookie." Ward's voice was dangerously low.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Skye laughed without humor. "I'm in pain. I'm scared. I'm confused. I don't know what I am except that I'm a freaking 0-8-4 of a fucking jinx kind!"

"You are not a jinx!"

"Then what the hell do you call someone who have people dying around them?"

"Those Agents and people died protecting you, Skye. They didn't just die or died in vain."

"Damn right! They all died protecting me Ward! And I don't even know why?"

"Is that why you ran from the people who are trying to protect you?" Ward yelled at her as he snapped the medical box and tossed it carelessly to the back. "People who care and are worried about you?

"Didn't you say that our team is your family? Didn't you say that S.H.I.E.L.D is your family? Didn't you say that they were the ones that have kept you alive by making you believe that you were not wanted? Didn't you say that this is just the beginning of finding your true self?"

He started the vehicle but switched it off again when Skye's fingers wrapped around is wrist and gripped it as hard as she could.

"Yes I said those things! But I can't ignore those agents and the whole village who died protecting me!" Her breathing was ragged as she tried to control the pain from her injury and turmoil. "I'm a curse! A hex! A jinx! Don't you get it?"

"A minx, maybe, but not a jinx." He hissed.

"It's ok for you to joke but not me?" Skye blasted at her SO.

"That wasn't a joke, Skye," Ward glared at her. "I damn well know how scared you are alright? That's the reason why I'm here."

"For what?"

"To protect you." He leaned closer. "But how the hell am I supposed to do my job if you run away from me?"

"I sure as hell didn't pay you to watch or save my ass!" She rasped with a voice full of venom. "Who died and made you my protector?"

Ward would yelled at her back but he saw how the sudden realization of what she said made her crumble. His anger against her for running away while still recovering from the gunshot wound inflicted upon her on their last mission vanished when her saw how her already pale face went frighteningly ashen. Her eyes were filled with tears that blurred her vision as she mouthed 'protector' in silence repeatedly.

"I don't want you to die, Ward." She whispered to him when she finally focused her gaze into his eyes. "You can't die because of me. I don't want any of you to die because of me."

Ward wanted very much to lift her onto his lap and hold her tight. But mindful of her injury and the console between them, he could only lean over to put his arms around her. Cupping her jaw in his hand, he gently coaxed her face into the crook of his neck. Skye immediately grasped his arm in silent need.

"All of you mean so much to me. You, AC, Simmons, Fitz and even May. I rather die than have you all killed protecting someone that don't even know who or what she is." Skye told him brokenly against the crook of his neck. "I don't even know what or who we are up against. How are we to fight something when we don't know what it is?"

Ward remained silent as he stroked her hair and let her voice out her worries and fears.

"What powers do I possess that is so important that people have to die because of it? If SH.I.E.L.D knows of my ability, why do they protect me by letting me roam free? Why am I not kept in the Sandbox from the beginning? Why was I sent to St Agnes and those foster homes instead? Do any of them know anything about me?

"Who are my actual parents Ward?" She clenched the front of his shirt as she searched his face for answers. "Were they special people? Are they dead? Could they still be alive but kept as a secret all these years? Do I really have parents? Or was I an experiment gone wrong? An experiment created in a petri dish?

"What is so special or cursed about me? Am I from here or somewhere unknown? The killers. Are they really my executioners or are they my saviors? Am I a healer or a destroyer, Ward?

"I can't heal my own injuries or pain. But I destroy the lives of people sent to protect me. Were you and Fitz sent on that mission to Ossetia an excuse to eliminate the protector and engineering genius of our team? Coulson and Simmons almost died. Maybe, not because of me but because I'm with the team.

"What if I'm not safe to be in the team because it will mean all your deaths? What does that make me? What am I, Ward?"

Ward shook his head as he tenderly pushed a lock of hair off her face.

"I don't have the answers to your questions, Skye. All I know is that you are special and amazing. And maybe more than that if Agents are sent to protect you." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You are not a destroyer. You are too kind, compassionate and loving to be one that terminates the lives of others.

"As for a healer? You may not heal external or internal, minor or mortal injuries. But you heal souls and spirits of those around you just by being who you are. A fun, feisty, spirited, and forgiving person that's who you are.

"No matter how exasperating you can be at times, we need the bubbly, happy, easy going yet strong and determined person in you to keep us together." His eyes showed honestly when he added, "It is no fun without you, Rookie."

"But this pain," she pointed to her side, "Is overriding all happy thoughts. It hurts."

"Just lean against me ok?" he leaned in more to gently to fit her into his firm form. "Just think of how fun it will be when you get over this and able to happily do 25 sits-ups in one go."

"Not only do we see our world differently, even our happy thoughts are polar opposites. Sit-ups are so not healing, T."

"T?" he looked down at her.

"Short for T-1000." She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Have you tried healing yourself?"

"You're kidding right?" Skye shook her head. "No. Even if I could, I wouldn't know how. I didn't come with instructions or manuals stamped on me. If only I know where I'm from, at least I have a chance of hacking into something or somewhere. Maybe find out that twitching my nose could eliminate pain. Wouldn't that be cool?" She added with a tiny sarcasm.

"Totally cool, Samantha."

"Samantha?"

"Samantha Stephens? Bewitched? 60's comedy?"

"Oh yeah. Right." She replied distractedly and rested against him. Ward held his Rookie as he stroke her hair.

"Let's head back. We need to get you to Simmons soon."

"I just need to cool down a little more. Gotta get rid of this rage. Ok?"

"Yeah." Ward answered quietly and let his own rage settled.

After a few quiet moments, when both their rages have subsided, Ward asked her in a husky voice.

"Why did you run from the Bus?"

"How did you find me?"

"If you are being difficult, I'm pulling rank, Rookie." He playfully tapped her cheek.

"What, I don't answer, you going to lock me in the broom closet?"

"You don't answer, I get Coulson to let May be your SO."

"You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't and I don't want to." Ward's eyes soften when he added, "You know that."

"I know." Skye sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder again. "I'm sorry. After I was shot, I was just scared that whoever it is that wants me will kill all of you. I didn't think of anything more than just to protect all of you. So I ran."

"You weren't shot because of who you are during the mission."

"You are telling me, I have to wait till they find out who I am?"

"No." Ward inhaled before continuing. "I can see it from your point of view. But you leaving means creating chaos. For one, you made Simmons a wreck."

"She was crying?"

"Not only crying. She was yelling at you in your unconscious state after taking the bullet out of you. She swore that she'll kick your ass off the Bus herself if you die. And after I told the team that I've got you back, she threatened to use the Night Night gun on me if I don't get you back in one piece. Why do you think I took my earpiece off?"

"Maybe I've been rubbing to much of my bad shenanigans on our gentle bio-chemist." Skye crunched her nose.

"Told you you're a minx." Ward ruffled her hair.

"So, were you angry at me for taking you out of date night?"

"I am angry because you chose to leave us rather than letting us take care of you."

"So, no date night?" She stubbornly persisted.

"Let me make it clear to my stubborn Rookie: I do not have date nights and for the record, whatever you are thinking in that head of yours, there is no Lady May!" Her budding grin was halted by his glared.

"I am angry because my Rookie decided that I am not worthy of protecting her. Whatever happened before, we need to trust each other. Do I make myself clear?"

Skye rewarded her SO with a smile and a salute which brought a hissed of pain from her. "Crystal clear, Sir."

"What am I going to do with you?" Ward bit the inside of his cheek and sighed.

"Take me home?"

"Glad to see you still have some sense intact," he scoffed and gently released her. He cupped her jaw when she hissed in pain again.

"Sorry. Is it really bad?"

"Yup." She let him lift up her shirt to check the bandage. They were both relived that the bleeding had stopped though the pain still persisted. "Let's get back to the Bus before I really start rambling and screaming at the same time."

Ward reached out for her hand and placed it on his knee before he started the vehicle.

"Squeeze my knee if you need to ease the pain, ok? We'll share the pain, Skye." He squeezed her hand. "Hold tight, I'll get us home soon."

"Ward?" she squeezed his knee.

"Yes?" He answered as he maneuvered the SUV onto the road.

"How did you find me so fast?"

"I followed you." He glanced at her with a quirked eyebrow. "You actually thought you could sneak out from under my watch?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"The next time I sleep, you'll know." He released one hand off the steering wheel to cover hers.

"You snore and grind your teeth?"

"The next time I sleep, I'll be cuffing you to me." He laced his fingers with hers when she squeezed his knee.

"AC would definitely have something to say about that!"

"Oh, he already did." Ward told her with a knowing smirk as he tenderly rubbed his thumb on the side of her fingers.

"Why are you smirking? What did AC say?"

"After I suggested it, he said he'll help to throw away the key."

"You are lying to distract me, aren't you?"

"I don't lie." Ward said as he continued to hold her hand.

"But you are trying to distract me from my pain."

"Is it working?"

"I need a bigger distraction." Skye grasped his fingers tightly.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Ward lifted her hand to his lips and placed two soft kisses on her palm. He then placed their laced fingers on his thigh.

"Better?"

"Huh?"

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. I love to hear your thoughts. And Happy Watching epi 13th!


End file.
